


门禁

by linlinX



Series: Dance with me [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linlinX/pseuds/linlinX
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Series: Dance with me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557880
Kudos: 7





	门禁

安娜轻手轻脚地打开门，解开高跟鞋的绑带用手指拎着，光脚踩在冰凉的地板上，打了个寒噤。 

她刚踮脚走出两步，一片漆黑中响起轻微的“啪嚓”声，客厅吊灯透过水晶装饰洒下灿然的光柱。 

安娜的背脊不自觉绷紧，缓缓直起身，将手背在身后。并不怎么出乎意料，艾莎——她的姐姐，长发松散地搭在肩头，沉默地站在房间正中央，目光落在她脸庞。 

片刻寂静，安娜只在一开始迅速地瞥了艾莎一眼，随即垂下眼睫，貌似专心地打量着地毯织物的纹路。 

穿过半开的窗户，吹来丝丝微寒的夜风，艾莎轻轻“咳”了一声：“……你回来晚了。” 

“哈？”安娜从鼻腔里发出嗤笑，眼睛盯着地毯，再往前不远处是艾莎拖曳在地的薄纱裙角：“我倒是不知道，什么时候有的门禁，谁定的规矩？” 

她心里有些烦躁地意识到，艾莎忘记披一件外套了。 

艾莎微微摇头：“今天来接你的，是上次你说过的那些朋友吗？” 

“是吧。”安娜耸耸肩膀，做出一副若无其事的表情。 

“我记得你们认识的时间并不久，第一次外出，就待到这么晚，似乎不够妥当。” 

“你想说什么就直说，不要拐弯抹角。”安娜不耐地“啧”道。 

艾莎笑了笑，双手在身前交握，和往常一样，她的语气是柔和而坚定的： 

“我想，你应当慎重地选择朋友。” 

“跟他们有什么关系？”安娜抿唇，扬起下巴，挑衅地看向她，“说得好像你很关心一样。反正我交的朋友嘛，没有一个能让你看得上。” 

“只认识三天的朋友就相约外出，我仍然觉得这有些轻率。”艾莎停顿了一下，语调放得更加平缓：“或许你可以再多花一些时间，了解对方的品性。” 

又是这一套说辞，安娜对着天花板翻白眼：“我不是三岁小孩了艾莎，也不是十三岁，我可以做我想做的任何事，你管不着。” 

“可你是我的妹妹。” 

安娜忍不住笑出声，“谢谢你，原来你还知道啊。” 

“不要说气话，安娜。”艾莎望着她的眼睛，神情里隐约含着期盼。 

“我说的就是实话。”安娜怔了怔，别过头嘟囔。 

窗帘在深夜的风中飘荡，艾莎抱紧手臂，似乎还想要说什么，安娜皱眉：“如果你没有别的要和我说，我累死了，我要去睡觉。” 

她扬着头走过客厅，余光感觉到艾莎静谧的注视。 

擦肩而过时她嗅到熟悉的冰冷香气，还有艾莎低沉而温柔的声音： 

“……晚安，安娜。” 

安娜关上房间的门，将背重重地靠在门上，呼出一口气。 

她抬起手想扯松头发，看见手里还在紧紧抓着那双高跟鞋，安娜摇头，露出一抹微带嘲意的笑容，解开缠绕的绑带，手指不知道什么时候已经勒红了，指间迟钝地泛起一阵麻木而细密的刺痛。 

安娜低下头，沉默地抚摸过勒痕。


End file.
